Lawlipop
by Jane Gabriel
Summary: L y Light pasean tranquilamente, sin imaginarse que se encontrarían con una persona muy importante para el pasado del detective ¿Sería una oportunidad para Light de conseguir reinar como Kira? ¿Lograría Beyond comer 5 frascos de mermelada en medio minuto? Marca opción 1 si deseas que Elle se quede con Light, aprieta opción 2 si deseas que Elle se quede con Beyond. Crack.


Porque Janie no sabe de algo que no sea la parodia, trae otra historia sin sentido que da diarrea (Be careful, diarrea is dangerous)

* * *

Cuando la vida de una persona es normal, no hay demasiado que se pueda esperar del día a día. Sólo el levantarse y repetir una y otra vez lo mismo de siempre, sin nada nuevo, ni nada emocionante. Pero claro, esto era así cuando no eras el híper famoso espía…detective ''L'' el genio de los genios. Ese hombre que saca suspiros de fangirls, incluso aunque sea un ojeroso, manipulador, loco, sucio, pelo grasoso…

-Eh... Te das cuenta de que estoy aquí ¿No?

Oh, lo siento Elle, como decía. Un día normal al menos para lo que el moreno estaba acostumbrado. Un día más en su lucha contra el mal. Él, creado con azúcar, flores y muchos colores, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de lograr atrapar a Kira. Debía utilizar su aguda y calculadora mente a cada segundo, concentrado en cada hilo que estuviese fuera de lugar se volviese a colocar, en cada detalle, cada pizca de…

-Si cada caramelo sale cinco centavos, y yo tengo 10.000 yenes…

Oh, bueno, tal vez no tan concentrado.

El punto es que estaba caminando por la ciudad al lado de Light, intentando descifrar el más mínimo movimiento que este hiciese para poder acusarlo, ahora fervientemente, de su falsa bondad y amistad. Por fin sabría que efectivamente el tipo a su lado era un asesino en masas con complejo de Dios (Y aunque estaba seguro de eso, parecía estar muy tranquilo yendo al lado de alguien que lo podría matar chasqueando los dedos)

Repentinamente, el pasado tocó la puerta en su cráneo, los recuerdos volvieron y no pudo evitar el recordar. La puerta se abrió cuando escucho una voz muy parecida a la propia.

-¡Kyahahaha! ¡Pero si es Lawli-pop!

No había de qué preocuparse. L era un tipo inteligente, racional. Sabía cómo escapar de una situación comprometedora y salir airoso. Por eso, hizo lo más maduro que se puede hacer cuando se entra en pánico, tomar a su compañero del brazo y huir. El moreno se aclaró la garganta.

-Light-kun, hay que volver al edificio. Ya sabes cómo se pone el gato si no le damos su dosis de azúcar diaria.

-Pero Ryuuzaki- Light echó una mirada hacia atrás en la medida que el otro se lo permitió con su agarre- Un tipo igual a ti nos está persiguiendo ¿No te parece raro?- Ahora miró fijamente a su compañero- ¿Qué gato? No tenemos ga… ¡Oye! Te he dicho varias veces ya que no me llames Light-kun, soy un hombre grande.

El detective ignoró los comentarios, e intentó seguir caminando como si nada. Pero no, claro que el maldito señor ''X'' no se detendría ante nada.

-Pero mi lindo Lawli-pop, vamos, sé que me escuuuuuuchaaas- Míster ''X'' comenzó a voltear la cabeza como si de el bebé poseído de Trainspotting se tratase- Sólo quiero unos besitos tuyos, una noche más de- Hizo sonidos groseros- Y quizás, sólo quizás, si te portas bien, podría considerar no matarte.

Con el corazón en la garganta, e intentando fervientemente reprimir sus recuerdos, Elle hizo que apretaran el paso. Silbó mientras el otro hablaba, en un desesperado intento de que Kira (Light: ¡Hey!) no escuchase lo que su perseguidor decía.

-Sí, sí, Watari me consiguió un gato y...

-Jojojo- Light, Raito, o sea como sea que sea se rió como pervertido-Y yo que no le creía a Misa cuando decía que eras un pervertido.

Elle se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Realmente todo el mundo tenía un lado estúpido, hasta Light

-No _**ESA**_ clase de gato Lighto-kun, me refiero a un gato normal. De esos con orejitas, collar, y que dicen ''Nyan nyan''- Imitó a un gato poniéndose las manos como orejas. Claro que esto también lo vio su acosador, haciendo más ferviente la búsqueda de su amado.

-¡PERO VIDA DE MI VIDA, VEN AQUI!-Él acosador los siguió acosando acosadoramente.

A Elle no le quedo otro que empezar a correr, mirando apenitas para atrás, sólo para asegurarse que ese aire tibio y sensual que sentía en el cuello no era el de su acosador, sino una suave brisa del sur. Para su mala suerte, Light también decidió mirar hacia atrás. El problema es que los dos andaban medio bizcos, y no habían visto que delante suyo había una fuente, haciendo inevitable la cómica situación en la que L tropezaba con la fuente, y Light tropezaba con L, quedando el último encima del moreno, adentro de la fuente

-Kyahaha, ya no tienes escapatoria, Lawli-pop.

-Agh- Se resignó Elle, y con una mirada desafiante, preguntó-¿Qué haces aquí, Beyond Birthday?

Sí, mis queridos/as lectores/as, como ya habrán adivinado, quién perseguía al detective no era ni más ni menos que el sensual asesino serial de Beyond Birthday (También llamado ''El backup de L'')- ¿Qué no te había matado Kira?

Beyond rió con arrogancia-Claro Lawli, ese maldito cobarde me mató sin siquiera enfrentarse a mí. Pero Satanás me tenía demasiado miedo, por lo que me envió de regresó- Concluyo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-...Eso es aterrador-Dijo sin cambiar su expresión-Pero considerando todo por lo que he pasado...tu noticia es como estar en un campo de color rosa con conejitos violetas y dulces de todos colores.

-¿Beyond...Birthday?-A Kira...err...Light, le sonaba conocido el nombre-¿El asesino serial?

Beyond acercó su cara a unos centímetros del castaño, causando que el otro se retirase de encima de Elle, como comprendiendo que eso no era del agrado del de ojos rojos.

-Así que tú eres el imbécil que ayuda a mí lindo lindo Lawli…-Lo miró con asco- Yo lo haría mucho mejor… ¿No me estarás engañando con este niñito?- Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver al detective.

Light miró a Elle, como esperando una respuesta a ''qué-carajo-mierda-está-pasando'' Pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar fueron la sombra de lágrimas. ¿Dafuq? ¿Ryuuzaki llorando? El mundo estaba loco.

-Beyond- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada- Ya terminamos, recuérdalo.

-Pero…yo te amo Lawli- Y con los ojos brillosos de deseo, se tiró a la fuente. Mir los ojos, con tanta pasión que parecía irrefrenable. Elle comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Había olvidado lo excitante que era el psicópata en todos esos años de separación que llevaban. Poco a poco Beyond comenzó a acercase, el detective se relamió los labios, extrañaba su besos, no lo iba a negar. Pero justo cuando había apoyado sus labios sobre el otro, y el beso comenzaba a profundizarse, Light salió de su estado de aletargamiento.

-OYE, OYE, AMIGO ALÉJATE DE MI HOMBRE-Le exclamo Light a BB con voz de negra, mientras que lo sacaba de encima del ojeroso detective. Pero claro, que él no estaba celoso, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-OYE,OYE ''AMIGO'' LAWLI-POP ES MI HOMBRE-Le respondió el de ojos color sangre, haciendo énfasis en ''mi''-A lo único que amo más es que a un frasco de mermelada de fresa…hablando de mermelada- Sacó un frasco y comenzó a comer- ¡Es a él!

El moreno que todavía estaba recostado en la fuente, se levantó y rápidamente, dispuesto a defender sus derechos

-¡No soy de nadie! ¡Soy un hombre, joven, libre, independiente y asexual con tendencias homosexuales y que cualquier hombre, pared, animal o mujer desearía!-L se levantó, le tiraron rosas, una alfombra roja. La gente lo aplaudió, lloró. Le dieron un óscar, pero como lo dejó ahí tirado, vino Leonardo Dicaprio y de lo robó.

-Muajaja, Jennifer Lawrence no me hará más Bullying- Y se lo robó.

Para la mala suerte de…todos, ni Light ni Beyond lo habían escuchado, simplemente seguían mirándose cual fieras. Un foquito se prendió en la cabeza de Light.

-¡HEY!...espera un segundo ¿Por qué le dices Lawli-pop?- A Light se le ocurrió que esto revelaría el misterioso nombre del detective, logrando que Kira por fin pudiese deshacerse de él. Por fin, por fin, por fin. El mundo sería un lugar tan bello.

-Ja- Rió Beyond secamente- Te crees lo suficiente cool como para poder luchar por Lawli, y ni siquiera entiendes un sobrenombre bastante obvio ¿En serio crees que mereces su amor? Pues yo no lo creo, corazón- Movió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mano.

-Claro que soy digno del amor de Ryuuzaki- Beyond rió cuando escuchó ese nombre-¿Qué no me crees?

Llame al 4-39-44-00 y marque opción 1 si desea que L se quede con Light, marque opción 2 si desea que L se quede con Beyond.

¡Piiiip! Usted ha seleccionado la opción 1. Maldito/a hijaepu, yo quería que se quedase con Beyond. Por esta llamada se le cobrarán 40 dólares –Tono de corte. Pip, pip, pip, pip.

-Daaah, es obvio porqué le digo Lawli-pop. Pues porque es adicto a los dulces, él es dulce y su nombre es Lawl...-Su voz se apagó. Elle sintió como si le estuviesen dando una puñalada en la espalda, su ex amante revelaría su identidad frente a su mayor enemigo.

Beyond también sintió como si le apuñalasen la espalda, sólo que a él se lo hacían literalmente (Jane: Lo siento maldita, tú elegiste esa opción) Ya que una loca fan de Elle, le había clavado un cuchillo tantas veces, que parecía más colador que persona.

-Volvere! Kyahahaha! Satanás temerá por su vida y volve...ré- Y con toda la morbosidad posible, BB murió dejando la fuente de color rojo, la cual se disolvió, dejando la forma de 1313. Claro que esto no era sangre ¡Qué asco! Eran sólo los frascos de mermelada que se habían roto cuando el pobre pasó al otro mundo.

-¡Noooo!- Light cayó de rodillas al suelo dramáticamente. La oportunidad había estado en sus manos, y la muy perra se había ido sin siquiera importarle sus sentimiento- Estuve a punto, lo hubiese matado, si tan sólo hubiese obtenido su nombre, hubiese sido tan fácil…digo, nada, no soy Kira- Para su suerte, el otro miraba con algo de tristeza el cadáver que habían dejado en la fuente, a la cual nadie miraba extrañado, o temeroso, casi como si fuese de lo más normal. Raito apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro, y lo besó en la coronilla- No te preocupes, volverá. Pero ya será muy tarde.

-Lo sé- Levantó la mirada al otro- Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre- Se puso en puntitas y lo besó con ternura.

-Haremos del mundo un lugar mejor- Dijo sin pensar en lo muy Kira que sonaba esto.

-Lighto-kun, hay que volver, nos están esperando. Aparte, ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por nadie que nos persiga- Lo tomó de la mano- Y cuando lleguemos, aclararemos eso de que soy tu hombre

-Y también aclararemos eso de tener de amantes a asesinos seriales locos.

-Como si tú no fueras uno de ellos- Le replicó con una sonrisa caguai… ah ¿Es kawaii? Cómo sea. Y le guiñó un ojo.

Así, a la luz del atardecer, van caminando por la playa, alejándose de la ciudad, recortados en color negro frente al espectáculo que da el día al ponerse. En la pantalla comienzan a dibujarse las palabras ''**The end'' ** en color negro.

El colador-persona de Beyond Birthday aparece en el momento indicado, justo para poder agregarle un signo de pregunta con la mano toda embadurnada en mermelada de frambuesa y con música de Jamen Bond de fondo.

**The end?**

* * *

...Yo quería que se quedara con Beyond :C

En fin xD esto no tiene sentido ''Why?'' Porque por muy obsesionado que BB estuviese con el detective ojeroso, sería prácticamente imposible que amase a alguien más que a la mermelada de frambuesa :c. Cuando revivas, no me mates por decir tantas incoherencia, por favor Más allá del cumpleaños.

Beyond me hace acordar mucho a Jeff de Killer xD Sólo que Jeff es deforme (?) Aparte, a ambos los mataron.

Dejen review si eligieron la opción 1. En caso de haber elegido la opción 2, comuníquese mediante un review para informar acerca de los problemas técnicos que llevan a que la historia continúe así, sin importar su opinión.

Algún día me voy a conseguir al alguna Beta amable que me ayude a escribir de una manera menos vomitiva c:


End file.
